Lion Taehyung and Bunny Kookie
by JaeGG
Summary: Lion Tae and Bunny kookie [PREQUEL OF 'FAIL'] Terlalu kejam untuk membuatnya ketakutan namun terlalu disayangkan membiarkannya tertawa senang. Karena raut menekuk Penuh kekesalah itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang sangat ia favoritkan. VKOOK/pg-15/ PREQUEL of Fail


**Lion Tae and Bunny kookie**

[PREQUEL OF 'FAIL'] Terlalu kejam untuk membuatnya ketakutan namun terlalu disayangkan membiarkannya tertawa senang. Karena raut menekuk Penuh kekesalah itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang sangat ia favoritkan.||VKOOK/pg-15/ PREQUEL of Fail

 ****LTaBK**01**LTaBK****

Title : Lion Tae and Bunny Kookie

Rate : 15+++++++ XD

Pairing : VKOOK

Genre : Romance

Disclaim : this ff is pure mine.

A/n : HOLAAA~ ini sebenernya bukan cerita baru, karena ada kaitannya sama judul FF sebelumnya yaitu FAIL, so.. Bisa kali ya baca dulu yg FAIL biar kesana nya gak bingung hehe. Yang minta sequel, maafkan aku, aku belum dapet gambaran bakal kayak apa sequelnya, so, aku bikinnya prekuel deh, cerita VKOOK sebelum FAIL xD

 ****LTaBK**01**LTaBK****

 **Sekali lagi ini bukan sequel melainkan prequel :)**

Hembusan angin malam menerpa kulit pucat Jungkook, semilir angin di musim semi terasa berbeda, ia menghembuskan nafas gusar, berdiam diri di pojokan balkon kamar sejak tadi. Alasannya karena ia menunggu kepulangan seseorang yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

 _TaeTae : Tunggu aku di balkon kamarmu, jika aku pulang kau tak ada. Habis kau._

Jungkook kembali membaca chat yang dikirimkan Taehyung. Isinya penuh kecaman dan ancaman, bukan hal baru bagi Jungkook mendapat teks berisi seperti itu. Jika saja Taehyung tak benar-benar mengancam, mungkin sudah 30 menit yang lalu ia bergelung hangat di rengguhan selimut. Nyamannya. Memikirkan kenyamanan kasur, matanya yang sejak tadi terbuka perlahan-lahan terpejam. Namun dengan cepat ia kumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Secangkir kopi mungkin dapat membantu." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia meregangkan otot tangan dan menguap lebar sebelum melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dan turun ke dapur untuk membuat kopi.

Ruang TV masih terdengar riuhan acara komedi yang sedang ditonton oleh ayahnya.

Mencari keberadaan ibunya? Untuk sekarang ia sedang tak ingin melihat ibunya, intinya ia berharap ibunya sudah berada dalam jebakan bunga-bunga tidur.

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Jungkook. Kau tidak tidur?"

Suara besar ayahnya menggema seisi ruangan, rasanya pilar yang membatasi ruang tv dan dapur tidak memiliki fungsi sama sekali.

Jungkook melongok dari balik pilar.

"Aku insomnia."

Kembali menyiapkan kopi yang akan ia minum.

Setelah selasai dibuat, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki undakan tangga menuju ke kamar.

"Insomnia macam apa yang diharuskan meminum kopi?" jungkook berhenti di undakan tangga kedua, sepertinya aroma kopi memang tak ada duanya, sampai-sampai Ayahnya tau apa yang ia buat hingga ia menyadari kebodohannya karena membuat alasan yang asal lontar.

"Alasan, itusih namanya kau ingin bergadang. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok kau sekolah."

Cengiran bodoh terpatri pada bibir Jungkook. "hehe~"

 ****LTaBK**01**LTaBK****

Tiupannya membuat kepulan asap dari cangkir munguar, panas sekali.

Sesekali ia mencoba menyeruput.

Kembali pada realitanya sekarang yaitu menunggu kekasihnya pulang, sekali seruput lagi setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Namun belum sempat kakinya beradu dengan lantai balkon sosok Taehyung sukses terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran, pakaian yang serba hitam dan sorotan tajam menghantarkan efek mematikan.

"Hyung." Jungkook tersenyum senang, akhirnya Taehyung pulang.

Cepat-ceoat ia berlari keluar kamar. Lagi-lagi hembusan angin menerpa, dinginnya.

"Akhirnya hyung pulang, kemana saja?"

Taehyung membuka jaketnya lalu melempar Jaket tebal itu ke arah Jungkook, dengan sigap Jungkook menangkapnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan tunggu aku sampai aku pulang." Taehyung bersandar pada balkon kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku tadi, tadi ke bawah sebentar membuat kopi, habis menunggu hyung pulang membuatku lelah."

"Hyung darimana saja sih?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook lagi-lagi perkataan mutlaknya memerintah Jungkook.

"Kesini."

"Eh?"

Mana mungkin Jungkook ke balkon kamar Taehyung, jarak antara balkon kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung bukan main-main.

Kecuali jika Jungkook ingin main-main dengan maut.

"H-hyung itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bi-"

"Bisa saja, kau tinggal lompat kesini sayang, ayolah…"

Hyung sudah gila

Taehyung menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang tertaut di atas pembatas.

"Ayolah, kookie."

"Kenapa tidak hyung saja yang lompat ke sini?"

Hembusan nafas kasar menandakan Taehyung tak senang menerima penolakan, jelas Taehyung tau kalimat Jungkook barusan adalah penolakan secara tak langsung.

Ia menjilat bibirnya malas kemudian berbalik berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Suara Jungkook mencegahnya masuk, dibalik terang bulan Taehyung menyeringai, menyeringai menang membelakangi Jungkook.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan lompat ke sana."

Taehyung kembali berbalik melihat tindakan yang akan Jungkook lakukan selanjutnya. Ternyata Jungkook serius mencoba untuk melompat meski terlihat jelas raut keraguan. Bahkan terlihat beberapa kali matanya terpejam sambil berkomat-kamit.

Taehyung tersenyum gemas.

"AAAA"

Jungkook benar-benar melompat.

 _Berhasikah? Aku tidak merasakan sakit, aku berhasil, benarkan?_

Kelopak mata Jungkook terbuka lebar-lebar, ia benar, ia tidak jatuh ataupun mati, kakinya masih baik-baik saja, tangannya bahkan seluruh tubuhnya masih utuh dan normal, tak ada darah yang keluar dari kepalanya berbanding terbalik seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tapi seperti ada kejanggalan.

"Hangat tidak? Udaranya sangat dingin."

Suaranya begitu dekat, ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Ia tidak berandai-andai ditolong oleh pangeran berkuda putih atau malah sebaliknya? Mungkin bisa jadi sosok di belakangnya adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap menghantarnya ke gerbang kematian.

"Wae? Jangan menatapku horror. Kau masih hidup, dan omong-omong terimakasih telah berjuang untukku."

Seketika Jungkook tersadar, dirinya masih sepenuhnya menepak pada balkon kamar miliknya sendiri, memutar otaknya untuk menejermahkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ternyata saat ia memejamkan mata sambil berkomat-kamit memberanikan diri melompat, Taehyung diam-diam telah melompat terlebih dahuku ke balkon kamar Jungkook tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu memeluknya dari belakang hingga terjatuh ke lantai saat Jungkook hendak melompat.

Pipinya memanas, tersipu malu.

Manisnya...

"Hyung! Kau gila, hyung. Aku hampir saja mati." Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung.

"Nyatanya tidakkan? Lagipula tadi itu hanya bercanda. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukannya. Ternyata kau punya keberanian yang besar juga ya" Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat Jungkook merapatkan dirinya ke pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Tidak lucu." Jungkook menggerutu kesal.

 ****LTaBK**01**LTaBK****

TBC

Pendek? Baru permulaan hehe...

JADIIIII? LANJUT ATAU ENGGAK? AKU SERAHIN KE KALIAN PARA PEMBACA, JANGAN JADI SILENT READER PLS :( AKU SANGAT MENGHARAPKAN MASUKAN KALIAN.

DAN BTW, AKU BARU AJA SADAR DARI KOMA SETELAH AKU TIBA-TIBA GAK SADARKAN DIRI WAKTU NONTON MAMA 2016 BAGIAN TAE N JIN ITULOOH, SIAL NYA MEREKA HOT BGT. PAKE BANGETZZZZ. Bye :)


End file.
